


Birthday Surprise

by Somiko_Raven



Series: DUM-E's Gifts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Tony are in a relationship, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, along with Jarvis, but the bots are the main stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: DUM-E and U make a birthday gift for Sir with JARVIS's help.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I did write something.

DUM-E thought he was getting the hang of this. Already he had given Sir two amazingly received gifts, so the next birthday should have been a breeze.

But there were no scraps of metal to meld together, and DUM-E had already gifted Sir the metal-armed man.

U rolled over to see why DUM-E was feeling so low, questioning his brother. DUM-E responded with a series of beeps and chirps, explaining that he didn’t know what else he could give Sir for his birthday. U tilted his claw in thought, gazing around the lab. DUM-E was right. There wasn’t really anything here that they could give. The lab was actually rather clean for once.

They reached out to JARVIS; maybe he could give an idea of what they could do. “DUM-E, you do know how to use the blender, yes?” the AI answered. After receiving an affirmative chirp from the bot, JARVIS continued, “Then perhaps a tasty treat would be good. I can help with instructions.”

So the bots set to work, U finding the various ingredients in the fridge (“no, U,” JARVIS would say, “put that back and get the other thing like I asked”) while DUM-E worked the blender. Only once did it splatter all over the two bots.

Later that day, Sir arrived at the lab, the metal-armed man beside him, pulling Sir into a kiss before they turned to the bots. Sir could only stare at the messy bots, DUM-E holding onto a tray with a smoothie sitting atop. “What’s this about?” Sir had to ask, eyeing the smoothing a little warily.

“It is their birthday gift to you, Sir,” JARVIS explained to him.

“The little guys really love you, don’t they?” the metal-armed man said with a smile.

Tony grinned at the bots like they were his sons. “You guys are the best, thank you,” he told them, taking the smoothie in his hand. He hesitantly took a sip, finding that it was actually… well, quite amazing. “Great job, boys. Thanks.”

DUM-E and U both cheered in their own way. Yet another birthday gift given and loved. DUM-E chirped a quick thank you to JARVIS for his help then went to go grab his favorite fire extinguisher. They still had to work today, after all.


End file.
